


Unfortunate Circumstances

by SonicFairyspell13



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Drugging, Fingerfucking, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: After waking up away from his brothers, Fluke finds that he'll never go home again.
Relationships: CT-3132 | Fluke | OC/Unidentifed Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	Unfortunate Circumstances

Fluke groaned as he started to wake up. He stirred, feeling the cool, smooth floor beneath him. He paused. The floor? He shouldn't be able to feel the floor through his blacks or his armor. As awareness came back to him, he realized he wasn't wearing his armor or blacks . That startled him fully awake, sitting up straight. He was in a blank grey room. There was no furniture in sight and was illuminated by five ceiling lights. And there was a door on the wall to the left of him. 

The last thing Fluke remembered was being on the battlefield with his brothers. There was an explosion, and he was knocked out. He must have been grabbed off the battlefield. Which meant.. he had been kidnapped. Which also meant that no one knew where he was. Fear clawed at his chest. Fluke scrambled up to his feet, and headed straight for the door. When he reached the door, he scrambled to open it to escape. But it wouldn't open and there was no handle to grab on to. He was trapped in this room. Fluke thumped his head against his forehead against the door. He didn't know what to do.

He stayed there for a few minutes, before he started to hear footsteps on the other side of the door. It sounded like whoever it was was coming towards him. Fluke quickly retreated back form the door, and pressed himself against the wall. It wasn't long before the door was unlocked and a man walked in. He closed the door behind him, and he carried a glass, filled with a strange looking drink. The man was rather handsome, but Fluke didn't trust anything about this. The man chuckled as he raked his eyes over Fluke's form. 

"It's good to see that you're awake." the man said. 

Fluke glared at him in response. 

"Now, now, Beautiful. None of that. There's no need to be so grumpy, Pet." the man purred. 

"Why not? You fucking kidnapped me from my brothers!" Fluke retorted.

The man mock pouted at Fluke. "Kidnapping? Oh no. I brought you here, yes. But you are more than free to go." 

Fluke glanced warily at the door then looked back at the man. 

"I.... I can go? Back to my brothers?" He cautiously asked. 

The man nodded with a smile. "Of course, my dear. But first," the man said while holding the glass in his hand up. "A drink before you go." 

Fluke narrowed his eyes slightly. "Then I can go?" 

The man nodded again. "Of course, Love." 

Then the man held out the glass to the Clone. Fluke slowly and cautiously walked forward and took the glass from the man. He didn't take his eyes off the man as he lifted the glass to his lips and started to drink. Fluke finished off the glass and handed it back to the man.

  
  


"There, I drank it. Now, I'll get out of your hair." Fluke said. 

Fluke then turned and started to walk towards the door. He didn't get far as his stomach suddenly gurgled and groaned. Fluke stumbled and leaned against the wall for support. A hand went to his stomach as the sounds continued. Then he suddenly felt pain explode inside him, making him gasp.

Fluke groaned and moaned as he pressed his hand to the flat of his stomach. He didn't know what that man gave him, but he could feel it working inside him. He slid down the wall to the floor, grimacing. The man watched with a smile. He looked far too pleased with Fluke's situation. The Clone tried to glare and growl at the nat-born, to yell and cuss at him, but the effect was lost when Fluke cried out in pain. He squirmed and whined on the floor. The man smiled at him, creepy and slimy. He sauntered over to the in pain Clone. The man knelt down next to Fluke, before the man reached out and put his hands on him. He ran his hands up over Fluke's thighs, squeezing as he did so. The hands trailed up his hips, over his sides. The touches were so intimate and delicate and light, Flukes started panting and started squirming more. The pain was starting to turn into a burning heat of want and arousal. Fluke could feel his cock twitch and start to harden. He whined loudly as the man took notice. The Clone cursed the fact the man had stripped him naked, leaving him fully on display. Fluke whimpered as the man continued his ministrations over the Clone's body. In no time, Fluke was fully hard and aching. He whined loudly as the man started to palm his balls. The man grinned. 

"All most time now." he purred. Flukes stared at him in fear and confusion.

"A-almost time for what?" he asked.

The man didn't get a chance to answer as Fluke suddenly cried out as a pain exploded between his legs. He cried and gasped for air. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Pain continued to flare between his legs. His whining increased in pitch. He couldn't close his legs, it hurt too much to move them. Fluke wailed as the pain grew. Suddenly a large gush of hot fluids rushed out from between his legs. Fluke flushed and whined. He was so embarrassed. The man didn't seem too upset. He grinned and looked between Fluke's legs, where the fluids came from. He laughed as he reached his further between Fluke's legs, playing with...  _ something new _ down there. Fluke gasped loudly and shook, as he felt more fluid gush from him. The man laughed again. 

"Finally! I was wondering how long it would take. Was definitely worth the wait." he said. 

Fluke only whined in response. 

The man then, out of nowhere, plunged two fingers into Fluke's new cunt. Fluke cried out, both in pleasure and shock as the man continued to finger him and played with his silky folds. Slick continued to gush from him. The man practically purred with delight. He added a third finger and hit a sweet spot inside Fluke. Fluke cried out and panted. Another large gush of slick exploded from his cunt. The Clone shook and squirmed, and he couldn't stop whining, and gasping, and making noises. Glancing down, he saw that his cock was red and throbbing, precome leaked from the aching head. The man laughing brought Fluke's attention back to him. He ran a hand up Fluke's leg, stopping at the Clone's hip. The man squeezed his hip.

"Time for the next part... You're doing amazing, and you look so beautiful." The man said.

Fluke whined. "What next part?" The man smiled. 

"Just sit back and watch." He then gestured towards Fluke's stomach, where his hands were still resting. 

Fluke whimpered. He wasn't ready for this, any of it! His stomach started to groan and rumble out of nowhere. He groaned and rubbed his belly, trying to calm it down. As he did, his belly suddenly swelled under his hands, pushing them up. He cried out and stared at the round bulge of his stomach . Running his hands over it only confirmed it was really there. it didn't feel soft like fat, instead it was firm. Fluke paled. 

"What... what's happening to me?" he whimpered. 

"Something beautiful." the man replied. 

Fluke shook as the round bump he'd suddenly grown, swelled up even bigger. Fluke was starting to panic. He tried to push the bulge back, as if he could make it go away, only for it to surge and swell out more. He carefully cupped his burgeoning belly with one hand, while the other gently rubbed over the top of the dome. He could feel the swell of his stomach continue to surge with growth, And his stomach wasn't just getting bigger, but it was getting heavier as well. Fluke felt pinned to the floor by his belly. He cried and sniffled. With how big his belly was he looked pregnant. And his belly just kept growing, getting bigger and heavier. Fluke looked well past overdue with twins and bordering on triplets. And still it didn't stop. He kept his legs open and his knees up to brace the still growing orb.

Fluke whined and shifted uncomfortably. He was now past triplets and was now on to quadruplets. He felt so sore and uncomfortable. It didn't help that his belly was still growing, or that the man was still fucking his cunt open with his fingers. Slick still gushing from him. He couldn't stop crying, he was so scared. As he was distracted by his belly, the man started finger fucking him faster, and wrapped his other hand around Fluke's cock and started to quickly jerk him off. Fluke gasped, and bucked up, despite his burgeoning belly. 

"Come on," the man purred. "I want to see you make a mess of yourself before you finish." 

Fluke panted and whined. He could feel his orgasm building. A twist of the hand at the head of his cock, and a particularly hard thrust of fingers into his cunt, had Fluke crying out as he came, spilling ribbons of hot cum over his swollen belly. He gasped for air after his orgasm, coming down from his high. He mindlessly ran his hands over his big, swollen belly, uncaring of the fact he was smearing his cum. His belly was still growing going from quadruplets to quintuplets in size. As he started to calm down he started to find himself unbothered by his new size. It felt good, and he was starting to love the look of his burgeoning belly, caressing it gently as it grew. A dopey smile crossed his face as carefully pushed on his belly, groaning in pleasure. The rumbling and groaning started to quiet down, as the growing slowed. When the swelling of his belly stopped, he looked well overdue with quintuplets. He loved it.

As Fluke continued to run his hands over his big belly, he felt five little kicks from within him. His smile grew. He really was pregnant! He was carrying five babies inside of him! He purred as he continued to caress his belly, where his children were. Fluke shifted and tried to sit up, but he was still weighed down. He giggled quietly. Fluke suddenly felt hands on him. One gently held him, while the other was wiping him down with something, a wet cloth he assumed. He shifted slightly and whined under the hands. The man gently shushed him.    


"Shh... It's okay. You did so well. And you're so beautiful, especially with your belly big and round, heavy with child." the man purred. Fluke hummed at the praise.

Once Fluke was cleaned up, the man carefully lifted the heavily pregnant Clone up off the floor. The man waited until Fluke was steady on his feet before leading the Clone away.   


"Come one. Let's get you situated in your new home."


End file.
